lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alatar
Why? Alatar is definately a male name and Tolkien wrote about the Ithryn Luin as "blue WIZARDS" not "blue wizard and witch". He also wrote that the Istari were Maiar in the shape of old MEN, not old women. Alatar, who is called Bachai by the Easterlings, is one of the Blue Wizards and the only female of the Istari. Appearance In her old woman form by which the Easterling wainriders know her best, Bachai is tall and slender to the point of boniness, with a face like beaten bronze, seamed and wrinkled with age and her deep-set black eyes crinkled at the corners. Her straight white hair falls down her back, unadorned, but her tunic and pantaloons are covered with thick sky-blue embroidery. History Alatar was also known as "the Hunter" and "the bearer of the root", named so for her discovery of The Bearer's Sleeping Root. Senior of the two "Blue Wizards", Alatar was a brilliant and aggressive emissary from Valinor. (Pallando, once her friend and companion, was a lesser Istar). The Vala Orome chose Alatar to journey to the original homelands of Elves and Men, just as the Huntsman did in the First Age. Thus, her interest took root in the East of Middle-earth but, like Radagast, she had no great asperations beside looking after the best interests of her people under her patronage, the Wainriders. Alatar possessed considerable inherent power. She originally was second in the hierarchy of the Istari (beneath Saruman above Gandalf) and, like her slightly more senior brethren, the Blue Wizard was a peer of Sauron. No Maia stood higher in the eyes of Orome's people. She and her compatriot Pallando were known as the Ithryn Luin, the Blue Wizards, for the color of their robes. Originally they both were Maiarin Spirits, but when they arrived at the Grey Havens the Elves called them Morinehtar and Rómestamo. These two wizards, the remaining pair of the Heren Istarion, went into the East to counter and undermine the efforts and influence of Sauron in that region, but in contrast to Saruman, the Blue Wizards never returned, and by their own choice. Alatar chose to live with the nomadic Wainriders, who called her Bachai, and refused to enter into any city willingly, preferring the great open plains of the Wainrider lands. Chief region of their operations seems to have been southeastern Middle-Earth where they contested the Nazgûl Dwar and Khamul. Ultimately the Blue Wizards failed in their original purpose, although not to the extent of Saruman or Radagast, and to a degree their success in aiding the peoples of the East and south in rebellion against the Nameless helped to weaken Sauron´s armies and by this made a victory of the free peoples possible. She would much later found the land of Fëamardi, providing a protected settlement for the Wianriders she had come to love. By the end of the Third Age, all that remained of the Blue Wizards were magical cults and traditions in the East, which they had formed. Alatar would eventually take on the the title of The Sable in the early Fourth Age after sacrificing her body to defeat the dragon tyrant Deminrae, and forged a new magic Ring, Élëya, Ring of Lightning, for that very purpose. Afterwards, she took refuge for a time in Sarn Goriwing in northern Greenwood using the Easterling Lord Vacros, who only knew her as Taladhan the Black, as part of her cover. Names *Al (Westron) *Ala *Alatar the Hunter (Quenya) *Artaxerxes (possibly) *Avatan (possibly) *Bachai (Wainriders) *the bearer of the root (Farthest East) *the Blue Wizard of the east *The greater Blue *Helaman (Farthest East) *the Hunter (Westron) *Intondo Colindo (Avari) *Kirun Arom (Near-Haradrim) *Lóal (Possibly) *Maur (Possibly) *Morinehtar the Darkness-Slayer (Possibly) *Naurandir the Fire Wanderer *Ntondo Colindo (Quenya) *The Old Hunter (Easterlings) *Psamathos Psamathides (Possibly) *Radiant Garland *Rómestamo the East-Helper (Possibly) *Ta Alar (Farthest East) *Taladhan (Possibly) *Telcontar (Northern Peninsula) *Thondocolin (Wood-Elves) Artifacts *Huntsman's Garb *Robes of Aman (Robes of Loil) — Sky blue outside;aquamarine inside. Fashioned in Valinor, they provide her protection like a rigid hide but do not cucumber her movements. *Boots of Tracelessness — Blue, they leave no boot prints and make no noise. *Blue Bow — magic Long Bow, it cannot break with normal use. *Ancient Root (E Thrond) — This slightly gnarled, 5' long, magic white staff is actually a living tree root. Category:Maiar Category:Wizards